night of love
by lovegoddess267
Summary: itachi got dumped what is a guy to do?


The night of love

The night of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story if you don't like it tough

In the small town of the leaf quietly snuggled in their cozy, beds as night befell the streets no one made a stir. The bakery windows displayed yummy chocolate cookies and the sound of rain falling on the ground was the only thing that could be heard but one house still had their lights on "get to bed Itachi" his mother said.

Itachi who was 18 years old lied awake in his soft bed staring at the ceiling thinking of his girl friend who dumped him earlier that day her blond hair was being carried away by the winds tight grasp, and the Love spell, perfume that he once knew was gone as she looked in to his eyes and said it's over. As he thought of this he started to cry "Ino why?" Itachi stood away till two in the morning once the sun poked his bright shinning face to the world Itachi set Out to find her. His own anger got the better of him the next thing he knew he was yelling at Ino "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Ino Yelled back

"Because we were not meant to be just go away!" Ino slammed the door in itachi's face and with that Itachi's heart snapped in two.

Over the next couple of decades, he watched from his cold dark room at the little town of the Leaf everyday he would see Ino with another, guy and as each day past that pain got more intense. A month has past and itachi emerged from his dark emotionless house he stopped when he saw Ino walk past him she stopped and shot him a smirk "oh itachi hey this is my boyfriend shikamaru" Ino pointed out

"Hey" itachi then out of nowhere Sakura came out of the shadows "Hey itachi do you want to go hang out" Itachi didn't know what was going on but he obeyed just when they were going Ino shouted "well itachi now you have a slut to comfort you" Itachi felt his rage inside his body,

"Shut up if any one's a whore that would be you" Itachi looked at Ino and shikamaru with rage, in his eyes sakura grabbed him and pulled him away from them. "Itachi there not worth it" sakura smiled at itachi and for some reason it made him fell wanted, for the next couple of days they spent every day with each other they went to the movies and dinner once done Itachi would kiss sakura's big forehead, over the next couples of mounts everything was going as planned. Itachi back at his lonely house picked up the news paper and scanned, it finally after ten minutes of continues searching he found sakura's name as he read on he came to find out she was a famous singer. Putting his big hand on his face he wandered why she never told him without thought he picked up his cell phone and carefully dialed her number with each punch his heart pounded. It rang one then twice finally a click "hello?" a small angelic, voice answered "hey sakura"

"Hey what's up" from the other line he could hear her eating

"Did I disturb you?" Sakura giggled

"no hey Itachi do you want to come over …I want you" a long pause was held but Itachi "um…ok" he hung up the phone and blushed really bad three hours later he arrived at Sakura's house he slowly lifted his hand but for some reason it was too heavy, he quickly reassured himself then tried again this time successfully Sakura opened the door she wore a tiny miny skirt and a tank top Itachi could see her breast practically fall out "come in" Sakura said with a friendly hand jester once inside Itachi stopped he could smell coffee brewing from what he could see there was a cup that said sexy girl with fresh coffee in it Sakura led Itachi into her dark room once in she locked the door and flicked on the light in the middle of the bed room was a feather bed with feather pillows sakura pushed him on to the bed wrinkling the covers "so you want me don't you Itachi sakura said Itachi could do nothing but be baffled with what she was doing. Sakura took off her clothes then along with her came Itachi's clothes slowly sakura put herself down on itachi's long cock and moved slowly up and down with each thrust Itachi started to get aroused and more into it carefully he set sakura down and teased her for a bit

"You love me don't you sakura chan" sakura's eyes were filled with lust "yes fuck me Itachi san" Itachi obeyed and thrusted not once but more time then he could count both of them sweating sakura got tighter around itachi's cock "ah sakura" with that Itachi came his seed spilled in to her then with a final I love you they drove into darkness.

To be continued


End file.
